


Bitter Boy

by avocadoboi



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Reader-Insert, This is kind of a ridiculous idea, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, flower shop, like really fluffy, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoboi/pseuds/avocadoboi
Summary: Because of an unfortunate choice on his part, Papyrus has found himself sentenced to six months of community service in your flower shop. It's up to you to make sure he learns his lesson.Fic inspired by the song "Lemon Boy" from Cavetown.





	1. I Swear You Look Like Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This story is heavily inspired by music, and will have a song to each chapter. It really doesn't matter if you listen to it, but I think it's fun! The whole fic is inspired by Cavetown's "Lemon Boy" song. I definitely recommend giving it a listen. (It's clean too!) This chapter specifically is paired with "Shark Attack" by Grouplove. Thanks! :)

You washed your hands in the sink, watching the dirt run down the drain. You had just finished repotting the new aloe sprouts that you'd separated. It was just about closing time and you'd used the most quiet part of the day to get some work done. Sydnee, the girl who helped out around the shop, walked around the corner into the back room with you. She was a willowy blonde girl with wavy hair that went down to her elbows. She was untying her brown apron and hanging it on the wall.

"Last time I'll have to wear that!" She said sweetly. "Last time I'll see this back room. Last time doing the closing chores!"

Sydnee had just been accepted to switch into the university she'd been applying to for a few years now. She was a friend of yours from school and had offered to work at the shop to get her through college. Now she was off to move out of the city and accomplish her dreams. You envied her bright mood. Of course you were happy for her, but her leaving meant you had to take the burden of caring for the shop by yourself until you could find more help.

"I'll clean up back here if you want to go sweep the front and lock up?" She offered. You nodded and smiled, grabbing the broom and dustpan from the wall it was leant on nearby.

You swept around the rows of flowers until you'd covered the floorspace. You locked the door and headed to the back room once again to return the broom. As you did, you could hear loud shouting from outside. It was muffled by the many walls between you and the street in front of the shop, but you were impressed you could hear it at all. Sydnee looked up from her work and you turned to meet her gaze.

"Should we go-" You started. 

** CRASH**!****

The sound of one of your large display windows shattering interrupted you. The pair of you jumped and ran out to see what was going on. Two figured climbed through the window, both an intimidating height. 

One was blue, with long red hair that was tied back. She was very muscular and wore it proudly. She was fish-like and humanoid, with gills pulsing ever-so-lightly on either side of her neck. She pointed a long, glowing sphere at the two of you. Her grin was yellow and sharp.

The other approached you, wielding a translucent red bone like a sword and pointing it at you neck. He was skeletal and tall, armored with black, spiky attire. His eye sockets were empty, save small pinpricks of light, and the right side of his face was scarred by claws. You swallowed and eyed the weapon at your throat.

"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AM HERE TO ROB YOU! TURN OVER YOUR PROFITS BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET." He said through pointed teeth. 

"Yeah!" Shouted the fish lady enthusiastically. You glanced at Sydnee to gauge her reaction, and noticed her dialing her phone beneath the desk. Great, now you just needed time.

"Look, we don't have much, it was a slow day." You offered, opening the till. You'd already put the bulk of the money away in the safe in the back. The skeleton was peeved at your deception.

"DO NOT TRY TO FOOL ME, HUMAN! THERE IS MORE MONEY IN THIS STORE AND IF I HAVE TO FIND IT MYSELF THE CONSEQUENCES WON'T BE PRETTY!" Papyrus threatened. His voice was piercingly loud, and his tenor was gruff and cold. You stared right back at him, not wanting to satisfy him with fear. The bone drew closer to you.

"Fine," You shrugged. "Just let me grab my keys, I dropped them."

He watched you bend below the desk to retrieve them. You stood back up, staring with satisfaction.

"WELL? AARGHH!" He reeled, the bone disappearing and his gloved hands clutching at his eye sockets. You relaxed your arm, which wielded pepper spray you'd snatched from the desk drawer. "HOW AM I WOUNDED? I DON'T EVEN HAVE EYES!"

"Why, you little brats!" The other attacker shouted, throwing her spear at you. Sydnee grabbed you and pulled you into the back room, dodging the flying weaponry. You slammed the metal door and locked it. The fish lady pounded on the door, yelling threats. You ran out the very back door, into the alley behind the shop. The both of you had to get out of here before the skeleton recovered and the fish ripped the door off its hinges.

"Oh my god, what do we do?" Sydnee asked you, here temporary boldness gone with the wind.

"Lets get to the street, we can flag someone down." You said. You grabbed her hand and led her around the shop towards the more populated street. You were so ecstatic with your escape that you almost crashed right into the armored figure blocking your exit. The skeleton was back, and his eye sockets were watering reddish tears. He chose not to acknowledge this, however. He took a step, advancing towards you and opening his mouth to speak. Sydnee and you spun to leave, when your ears piqued to a different sound than his voice. Sirens.

The other robber appeared around the corner, apparently having broken through the door. "Pap, lets go! We don't wanna get caught. Just leave them!"

Papyrus eyed you, seemingly debating whether killing the two of you was worth his time. The fish lady called again, and with a "YOU NEVER SAW US," the skeleton disappeared around the corner.

You and Sydnee stood in a shocked silence at what you had just witnessed together. Then she giggled, which to you seemed like inappropriate timing.

"Well, at least that's the last time I'll have to see that guy." She said, somehow still chipper. Looking back, you wish you could've agreed.

~A month later~

Since that unforgettable day, a month had come and gone. You dropped Sydnee off at the airport a week after the incident, promising to write. Your display window was replaced around the same time.

The monsters that had broken into the shop were arrested soon after the incident. Given the uniqueness of their physical appearances, your description made it very easy on the police to locate them. You weren't sure how they were originally charged, but apparently they were the friends of the hotshot human ambassador for monster kind, which led to their final sentences being a fine and six months of serving the community they'd damaged. When the attorneys asked you what service could be done you'd joked about just needed another hand to pick up the slack. 

Out of the kindness of the city's heart, you were granted a volunteer worker. A very tall, very loud, very scary volunteer. The "great and terrible" Papyrus would be here at his 8 A.M. shift any minute now. You stood with your pepper spray at fingers length and picked at your nails anxiously. Personally, you couldn't have imagined a worse way for this situation to turn out. It seemed like a punishment for you rather than the hulking skeleton.

You froze as the bell tinkled, signaling the arrival of the man plaguing your nightmares. He was still wearing his ridiculous attire from the might he robbed you. It appeared as though he should be marching into battle, not repotting daffodils. He was followed by his parole officer, a short man with incredibly polished shoes. The skeleton looked as though he might turn around and storm out anytime. 

"Hey there, miss! I'm just here to make sure he shows up for his first shift, and then I'll be out of your hair. My names Officer Gee," The officer said. "Can I answer any questions for ya?"

"What do I do if he tries to kill me again?" You replied bitterly. This only seemed to satisfy the dark skeleton. He crossed his arms and stared you down.

"Aw, he won't bother you. Ambassadors got him on his best behavior. Aren't you?" The officer addressed the skeleton, almost condescendingly.

"IF I HADN'T PROMISED I WOULDN'T KILL ANYMORE HUMANS, YOU'D BE TORN TO PIECES WHERE YOU STAND." Snarled Papyrus, his first words since entering the flower shop. His sentence made the officer chuckle.

"Of course, Papyrus. Of course. Bye-bye miss, don't hesitate to call the number I emailed you if he gets out of hand." Called the officer on his way out. The bell rang, signaling his leave.

"ALRIGHT, HUMAN! WHAT HUMILIATING AND UNECESSARY ACTIVTIES DO WE HAVE TO ACCOMPLISH TODAY?" Your new volunteer said impatiently, clasping his hands behind his back. You gulped. 

"He just wants to get a rise out of you. If you refuse his help, he gets what he wants." You thought. You raised your face to meet his tall gaze, and held out an apron. He took it quickly, trying to make you jump. In earnest, you probably did, but you kept cool.

"AND WHAT AM I TO DO WITH THIS?" He asked, examining the brown fabric.

"Wear it like me, it will keep your clothes clean." You offered.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! MY CLOTHING IS GROOMED TO PERFECTION! I WILL NOT WEAR YOU HUMILIATING HUMAN CLOTHING ARTICLES! TO DO SO WOULD BE DEGRADING MYSELF BEYOND REDEMPTION. ALSO, BROWN CLASHES WITH BLACK IN A HORRENDOUS WAY, WHICH YOU WOULD KNOW IF YOU WEREN'T SO STUPID!" 

"Mister Papyrus, is it?" You asked, leaning closer to him. He gave you an up and down, surprised by your boldness. Egged on by this, you took a step out from behind the counter. "I would like you to understand me perfectly clear. You may throw your tantrums about whatever you like, whenever you like. However, if you insult me and my work again, you and I will not get along, and I will find a way to make your stay here very, very unpleasant."

Papyrus stared at you, stone-faced and not backing down. If you hadn't noticed the way his fists clenched, you would have thought your assault had gone unsuccessful. The both of your stood there until your neck started to ache from making direct eye contact with his tall figure. Guess it was time to cut your losses.

"Fine, you don't have to wear it." You took the apron back, and he looked vaguely smug under his poker face. "Come on, we have to get some stuff done before the place starts to get more foot traffic."

You led him to the backroom. You showed him how to cut the flowers for bouquets. You made new ones every morning. Seeing his tendencies to destroy, you figured this activity would be simple enough. You turned to show him your work for him to follow, and saw he'd dilapidated a few roses. Shame, those were the hardest to pick with long enough stems. He smiled at you, knowing exactly what he'd done. 

You tsked, putting down your lily and your scissors. You ran your finger through the pollen it left on the countertop. Papyrus stood stock still as your hand approached his chest. You smiled sweetly as you drew a heart on his armor with the pollen. His expression finally changed, his brow bones furrowing in confusion and frustration at not being able to hit you off of him. 

"Should've worn an apron, silly accidents can leave permanent stains. I apologize for not warning you." You said simply, before returning to cutting your flowers. You didn't have time to bask in your victory before the bell rang, signaling the first customer of the day. You turned to Papyrus where he was fuming. "I'll be back, don't make a mess."

The patron was human, as was most usual. Your store was open to everyone (unlike some establishments nowadays) but monsters didn't seem to be much interested in delicate flower arrangements. The customer was a middle aged man looking to replant his marigolds. He bought some sprouts to plant. It was an easy enough order. When you headed back to scold Papyrus on more massacred flowers, you stopped in the doorway. He didn't hear you approach. Papyrus was focused on a large rose, holding it gently and examining it as he cut the stem. He held it as though it might dissolve at any second.

"So I see you learned your lesson." You called, making him jump and drop both the scissors and the flower to the floor. For the first time ever, his face seemed to glow a dark red. What was that supposed to mean?

"W-WELL, I FIGURED, UM, YOU WERE CUTTING YOURS SO POORLY THAT SOMEONE HAD TO PICK UP YOUR SLACK! NO WONDER YOU NEEDED HELP AROUND HERE!" He replied haughtily.

Despite his insults, you smiled to yourself. Perhaps somehow, you could teach him to be decent.


	2. This Year I'm Gonna Be Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus finds some more ways to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does with "Boys Will Be Bugs" by Cavetown.

Since you'd caught Papyrus in the act of him doing his job right, he hadn't spoken for the rest of the day. This morning, you were determined to get a word out of him. You watched him walk trough the door from where you were setting out a basket of flowers.  
"So is there a reason you refuse to wear normal clothing?" You asked him. He rolled his eyes at you and ignored your comment, going into the back room and returning with an apron. It fit horribly over his spikey attire. You felt the need to make a snide comment on it, but then decided that it could perhaps be pushed back to a later date. You took him back to arrange some bouquets.  
You showed him a laminated book with pictures of the normal arrangements your store offered. He nodded, seeming more interested in this task than the others but still not talking. You went to one of the fridges in the back room and pulled out a mason jar with the flowers you would need standing in it, precut from yesterday. Some of them were dying, likely to be attributed to their poor handling by your "volunteer."  
Calling from inside the fridge, you said, "Do you think I'm going to attack you or something? Because I'm not. You'd be more comfortable without so much armor." No response.  
You walked toward the table, before tripping on something. The jar slipped from your hands, shattering on the floor. You landed amongst the shards and flower petals, luckily unharmed. There was nothing around for you to have tripped on, and you had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Papyrus and his wicked smile. He could almost be attractive if he weren't such a brat.  
Collecting the flowers and placing them on the table within his reach, you excused yourself to go change your wet shirt. You told him not to do anything until you got back.  
You went up the spiral staircase in the corner of the room, which led to a small landing with a door. You entered your home, which was above the shop. You'd gotten this whole business from a friend who'd outgrown the small flower business that they'd inherited from their parents. As long as you ran the shop below, your rent was paid for and you got a small commission. Not a bad deal at all, in your eyes. Rent in this city was far too expensive anywhere else.  
You walked into your room, changing as quick as possible before Papyrus could cause you anymore problems while your back was turned. As you headed for the door leading to the stairs, you heard his piercing voice talking to someone. Was he talking to a customer? That could only be a bad thing. You ran down the stairs so quickly you thought you might fall, and opened the back door to see Papyrus hit the counter his unnecessary force.  
"THIS IS MUCH BETTER THAN ANYTHING ELSE YOU COULD PURCHASE! THE FACT THAT YOU IGNORE THE OBVIOUS GREATNESS BEFORE YOU ONLY ATTRIBUTES TO YOUR IDIOCY!" He was yelling at a very angry looking soccer-mom who did not look as though she was going to back down. The argument seemed to be about a very flashy arrangement that was proudly wrapped on the counter. Albeit, half of the flowers were falling out of the ripped and wrinkled paper and cellophane.  
"I wouldn't pay for that if it was the only thing left in this shop! It looks as though it needs to be thrown out." She retorted. You rushed toward them.  
"Ma'am I'm very sorry, this is a new employee who is, um, still in training. I can make whatever arrangement you want right now, free of charge." You offered.  
"WHAT? NO! WE CANNOT REWARD HER FOR SUCH UGLY BEHAVIOR!" Papyrus said, outstretching his arms to emphasize his point.  
"Oh I'll tell you all about ugly behavior in a few minutes, Papyrus. Come back with me." You bit, while going back to make the arrangement the woman had come in for in the first place. You had one in the refrigerator, since it was a common pick. The woman took it quickly and left without a thank you.  
"Of all the things you could have done Papyrus! Do you have absolutely no sense at all? Perhaps you were some hotshot down in that hole you all crawled out of, but I do not care for your behavior! You are as coarse and stupid as any person I've ever met. All you've managed to do over these two days is set me back. And I'm sure that's all part of your plan to get out of this, but I swear to you I will be cold in the grave before I say uncle and tell the police I can't handle you. From now on, you are to stay in the back and do exactly as I say, and if I don't give you something to do, you will sit and wait for instruction. Am I crystal clear?" You ranted, standing belly to belly with him on tiptoe to get as close to eye level as possible. At first, he appeared hurt briefly, before replacing it with his sly smirk.  
"HAS ANYONE EVER TOLD YOU HOW ATTRACTIVE YOU ARE WHEN YOU'RE THREATENING THEM?" He said. You stepped back, disgusted, before realizing that was the reaction he wanted out of you. You stepped back, using a finger to trace his jawbone.  
"If you keep saying things like that, I don't know what I might do to you." You purred. His eye lights brightened and that deep shade of red returned to his face.  
"UM.. I- UH ERR..." He stuttered. You stepped back and dropped the façade.  
"As if." You said. Your change in mood made him jump. "Lets teach you how to properly wrap a bouquet before someone else comes in for you to yell at."  
Papyrus was silent once more as you took him to the back room. Before soon, he was churning out bouquets fairly quickly. You had to admit, he had a bit of a knack for it. True to your threat, he only did as you asked and nothing more. You weren't entirely sure what you'd have done if he decided to disobey you. You were no threat to him physically, and extra chores didn't seem to strike fear in him. You'd perhaps figure something out later.  
You sat next to him, watching him work. The silence at this point was unbearable.  
"Papyrus, will you ever tell me why you won't take off your armor?" You asked quietly. His actions paused only for a second, he seemed to like this new way you talked to him. Not bossing him around or throwing out empty threats.  
"SO DO YOU LIVE HERE, ABOVE THE SHOP?" He asked instead, ignoring the question. It took you a moment to reply simply because of the strangeness of the way he changed the topic.  
"Uh, yeah actually." You replied.  
"THATS STUPID, YOU SHOULD BUY A HOUSE." Was all he said. You actually almost laughed at that.  
"Houses are rather expensive, and I make a living by selling flowers."  
"MY BROTHER AND I OWN ONE, IT WASN'T THAT HARD. OUR CURRENCY TRANSFERRED WELL INTO YOUR HUMAN 'DOLLAR BILLS.'" He said. So had had a brother, huh? He seemed like the type who left work to go lay in his coffin by himself.  
"Oh." You said, and the room returned to silence. Though, this one wasn't as tense. You left to go put more little cactuses in the shop window. They were one of the most popular items in the shop.  
The next few days came and went, with only little conversations like the one earlier. The two of you had reached an agreement in which he didn't insult you or the customers, and you didn't do "THAT THING WHERE YOUR EYES GO COLD AND UNNERVING." Papyrus was much more useful around the shop once he had a handle on things, though you still didn't let him ring anyone up.  
Today, he showed up punctually as usual. His outfit, however, made you stare at him all the way until he'd reached the back room to fetch his apron. You followed him though the door just to look some more.  
"WHILE I REALIZE THAT I AM CAPTIVATINGLY HANDSOME, HUMAN, THE AMOUNT THAT YOU ARE STARING TODAY IS MUCH MORE THAN THE USUAL." He said, while tying his apron behind his back. You didn't stare at him at all! Well, maybe to watch him to make sure he wasn't doing anything bad, but not for any other reason than that.  
"Your armor, where did it go?" You asked.  
"AH, YOU NOTICED THAT, DIDN'T YOU? I WAS SPARRING WITH UNDYNE, AND IT WAS DAMAGED. IT'S BEEN SENT OUT FOR REPAIRING." He explained. (You recognized Undyne as the second assailer, you learned her name from the policemen.) Rather than his usual spiked armor, he wore a red turtleneck and a leather jacket, accompanied by ripped jeans and his usual boots. It was a bit of an odd look, but it actually wasn't as awful as one might thing. Other than those boots, but you secretly thought he wore them to keep up his impressive height difference on you.  
"Oh, well, you look nice without it, Papyrus." You said, reaching for your apron as well. Papyrus stepped back as though you'd just tried to hurt him.  
"WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?" He asked with a tense tone.  
"Telling you that you look nice? I mean simply that. Never had a compliment before?" You furrowed your brow at him. He scoffed and stood tall.  
"OF COURSE I HAVE! PEOPLE TELL ME ABOUT HOW, UH, GREAT I LOOK ALL THE TIME! AND THEY NEVER WANT ANYTHING IN RETURN EVER! THEY JUST TELL ME THIS FOR THE GOOD FEELING OF IT!" He said, posing heroically.  
"Okay." You said, not entirely believing him but also not completely caring either way. You turned to go into the lobby, but were blocked by his looming figure.  
"HUMAN! I HAVE A DEMAND I'VE BEEN MEANING TO MAKE FOR A WHILE! AS I AM YOUR MOST DEDICATED HELPER, I BELIEVE I AM IN NEED OF A PROMOTION!" You didn't think to bring up the fact that he was the only one helping out around here, and complained about it daily. "I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AM TO BE PROMOTED TO ASSISTANT MANAGER!"  
"No."  
"WHY?!"  
"Need I remind you how we met? That isn't the kind of person I trust with those responsibilities. Also, you don't actually work here." You replied, rubbing your temples.  
"I WILL KEEP ASKING UNTIL I RECIEVE A YES!" He said. You sighed.

You sent him to the back room while you dealt with the first customers of the day. As soon as that was done, you returned to the back and quietly cut some flowers Papyrus swept. As soon as you'd found a rhythm, his voice filled the room.

"HUMAN," He began, always addressing you by that dumb name and never your own.

"Do you normally talk this much?" You asked him frustratedly. He completely ignored your tone.

"DO YOU THINK OF ME AS A GENTLEMAN?" He asked. He faced away from you, still sweeping.

To be quite plain, you did not whatsoever, but this wasn't something you felt should be said at the moment. "Why do you ask?"

"MY SECOND DAY HERE, WHEN YOU WERE VERY CROSS WITH ME, YOU CALLED ME COARSE AND STUPID. THOSE ARE VERY UNGENTLEMANLY TRAITS, ARE THEY NOT?"

"What I said that day I regret, I was very upset at the time. But what do you care about being gentleman anyway?" You asked.

"WELL I DIDN'T, NOT FOR A WHILE. IN FACT, I WANTED TO BE THE OPPOSITE. A VILLIAN WHO EVERYONE FEARED. BUT NOW THAT I'M ON THE SURFACE, MY DESIRES HAVE... SHIFTED." He admitted. You weren't quite sure what to make of all this. "UPON THE SURFACE YOU HUMANS VALUE MANNERS. THIS IS A TRAIT I'VE NOTICED IN YOUR POPULAR FILMS, AND YOURSELF AS WELL. NOT THAT I CARE TO IMPRESS ANY OF YOU. I JUST WISH TO FIND A HAPPY MEDIUM IN WHICH I FULFIL THE REQUIRMENTS OF BOTH CULTURES."

That kind of made sense. You supposed that was a wish you could respect for him.

"Well, you... you've still got lots to learn, Papyrus. But don't feel bad, because you've come bounds from where you started. And if you like, I could teach you more about manners and pleasantries." You offered. He looked ecstatic. 

"YES!" He shouted.

The bell tinkled in the lobby. "How about you start by helping this customer?" You said.

How poorly could this possibly go?

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone suggests it, no, Sydnee is not me or any of my friends being wedged into a story. Just a cool character! I've never written anything like this before, so I'm open to criticism or ideas your have. Thanks!


End file.
